


Blood Red.

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [63]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s cloak causes an unexpected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red.

**Title:** Blood Red.  
 **Prompt:** #3. Red  
 **Word Count:** 191  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** mentions character death  
 **Summary:** Arthur’s cloak causes an unexpected reaction. 

** Blood Red **  
Gwen looked at the cloak on the bed in front of her. It was one of Arthur’s ceremonial cloaks. It didn’t bear the stains of weather or battle. It was pristine and perfect. 

Gwen picked it up and held it to her cheek. It still had the scent to the sandalwood soap he favored on it. 

She put it around her shoulders. She pulled it all the way around her. She watched it puddle like blood on the floor around her. Like his blood. 

Gwen shook her head and pulled it off. She couldn’t even get comfort from his things without thinking of his death. 

Gwen took it to his cupboard and threw it inside. She would have Merlin remove his things tomorrow. Then she remembered that Merlin hadn’t returned to Camelot yet. 

She threw herself on the bed and started to sob. The tears came hard but did nothing to heal her heart. 

They were leaving her one at a time. Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine and Lancelot were gone. Merlin was lost to his own grief. Soon she would be alone. 

She would be a lonely woman on a lonely throne.   


End file.
